Double (absurd) Date
by dee-mocchan
Summary: Rencana Akashi berduaan dengan Kuroko yang damai berubah begitu dirinya bertemu dengan duo nano-nano Aomine dan Kise. /"Kita double date saja-ssu!" /"Aku tidak yakin, Ryouta..." /"Apa mereka gila! Aku boro-boro bisa joget ih!" /"Jarang-jarang Akashi-kun bergombal," Warning inside. Sho-ai. AoKise & AkaKuro. Belated White Day fic. Long and boring fiction. RnR?


**Double (absurd) Date**

**.**

**.**

**By dee-mocchan **

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Warning: BL, nista!AoKise dan nista!AkaKuro, humor gagal, fic kepanjangan, banyak typo(s), bahasa nggak baku, mungkin OOC.**

**Characters: Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, OC(s).**

**Pair(s): AoKise and AkaKuro.**

**Rate: T**

* * *

"Terima Kasih atas kunjungannya!" seru penjaga kasir toko buku. Akashi melenggang pergi setelah mengangguk seperlunya.

"Ah? Akashi_cchi_?" Akashi menoleh mendengar panggilan tidak asing itu. "Oh, Ryouta..." jawabnya datar sedatar triplek. Melihat Kise yang berpakaian amat modis disertai aura model yang menguar hebat. Silau karena lama tidak bertemu Kise, Akashi menyipitkan matanya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Akashicchi sedang apa di Tokyo_-ssu_?" kepo Kise.

Baru Akashi membuka mulut menjawab Kise menyela, "Ah tunggu jangan jawab dulu. Kita ngobrol di cafe saja bagaimana? Ayo!" Akashi yang sebal di sela terpaksa menyeret kedua kakinya menyamai Kise yang menarik lengannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Selamat~ Anda pengunjung ke-500 kami!" _DOR DOR CETAARR!(?)_

"EH?!" maupun Kise dan Akashi membelalakan kedua mata mereka sampai melotot. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam cafe sudah di teriaki oleh pelayan cafe disana. Mana make toa masjid pula teriaknya. Alhasil telinga keduanya berdenging sesaat.

_FLASH! FLASH! JPRET JPRET! JPRET JPRET!_

Belum sempat protes menanyakan ada apa –atau untuk kasus Akashi melayangkan gunting saktinya—sinar dari kamera yang mengarah pada mereka membuat keduanya mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Anjir! Mata gueeee!" jerit Akashi menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Menoleh cepat ke arah si juru kamera, "Mau bikin gue buta apa hah?! Pernah ngerasain ketancap gunting nggak?!" Akashi protes lengkap dengan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Para pelayan yag tadi menyambut mereka mengkeret semua. Siapa sangka _emperor eye _Akashi ternyata sangat sensitif. Kini Kise tahu alasannya mengapa Akashi selalu menolak di foto menggunakan _flash_.

Gunting sudah siap di tangan kanan Akashi. Kantong belanjaan yang ia jinjing jatuh begitu saja. Kise langsung menahan Akashi yang ngamuk dan siap menyakiti si juru kamera dengan mengapitkan lengannya diketiak Akashi yang meronta.

"LEPASIN RYOUTA! BIAR AKU BUNUH ORANG ITU!" geram Akashi.

"Akashi_cchi _tenang_-ssu_! Jangan bunuh oraaannngg! Nanti masuk penjaraaa!" teriak Kise panik.

Salah satu pelayan sudah mengambil gagang telepon, Kise yang melihatnya histeris lagi, "Tidaaakk! Jangan telepon polisi_-ssu_! Ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja! Tolong maafkan temanku ini_-ssu_! Akashi_cchi _eling dong eling_-ssu_! Aku tidak mau masuk penjara_-ssu_! Hiks hiks...HUWEEE!" Kise bukannya menenangkan malah memperparah keadaan dengan ikutan nangis.

Para pelayan di cafe itu melongo semua. Beberapa pengunjung cafe itu juga cengo dan syok. Ada yang sampai ngumpet di bawah meja, komat-kamit berdoa, bahkan ada pelanggan bersurai biru tua yang kulitnya hitam dekil dan keling bisa-bisanya tidur dengan hina menutup wajahnya dengan majalah dewasa berkaver seorang model memakai bikini. Kayaknya kenal deh sama orang itu...

Akashi yang tersulut emosinya barusan langsung berhenti ngamuk saat Kise meraung. Naluri keibuannya yang sudah terbiasa mengurus bocah-bocah keajaiban pun luluh.

"Ryo-Ryouta, tenang dong!" Akashi gelagapan melihat orang-orang berbisik-bisik rusuh sambil melirik tajam kearahnya seolah menyalahkan.

"Sudah jangan nangis cup cup cup! Aku sudah tidak marah kok nih lihat, bweee!" Akashi menjulurkan lidah keluar dan menjerengkan kedua matanya berusaha menghibur. Bukannya berhenti tangisannya malah tambah kejer. Akashi hanya bisa keringat dingin. Dia paling anti menghadapi orang nangis. Karena yang biasanya menangani Kise ketika dia mewek cuma Kuroko dan—

"Berisik banget sih... ganggu orang tidur aja...hoaaammm," pelanggan bersurai biru itu mangap selebar mulut buaya. Akashi diam.

"Daiki?"

—hanya Aomine seorang.

"Hm? Akashi ngapain dis—Kise?" alarm dalam otak Aomine berdering keras. Seketika meng-switch kepribadiannya dari _brengsek!cuek!Aomine_ ke _boyfriend!Mine_. Aura membunuh berkobar dari tubuh Aomine melihat sang kekasih menangis. Sekali melihat Akashi, Aomine tahu bahwa si merah lah biang keroknya. Namun memang dasarnya Akashi tidak suka dengan si remang dan keduanya tidak akur—serta Aomine yang memang takut pada sang _emperor_ gunting—Akashi malah balas menatap garang Aomine. Ih dasar tidak bertanggungjawab!

"Apa pelotot-pelotot? Mau melawanku hah?" tantang Akashi. Tangannya sibuk mempuk-puk kepala Kise yang masih kejer karena takut lihat wajah Akashi—yang biasanya bertampang yandere jadi abal gitu deh.

"Tch, harusnya juga aku kali yang bilang gitu! Kan kau yang nangisin Kise!" Aomine beranjak dari kursinya menghampiri si merah dan si kuning.

Tangan si remang menepak kasar tangan Akashi yang berada di puncak kepala Kise tatapan tajamnya seolah berkata _'Minggir, jangan pegang cowok gue!' _Akashi untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah Rakuzan, mengalah.

"Sudah ah nangisnya! Malu dilihat orang... katanya model, masa pasang wajah jelek gitu sih?" hibur Aomine mempuk-puk Kise.

Kise mendongak, "Enak saja! Aomine_cchi_ noh yang jelek!" Aomine hanya memutar bola matanya ke kiri.

"Nanti kalau berhenti nangis di beliin _cheese cake_ sama Akashi dua potong loh! Sudah dong nangisnya~!" hibur Aomine lagi seraya menyeringai setan dan melirik ke Akashi yang pasang tampang _'defak, siapa lo nyuruh-nyuruh gue?'_

Rupanya iming-iming itu berhasil memancing Kise yang langsung berhenti nangis dan matanya berbinar-binar. Menoleh cepat ke arah Akashi, "Beneran nih Akashi_cchi_?!" Kise pasang _puppy doy eyes_ semaksimal mungkin. Secara, lawannya kan _emperor_ setan gitu loh.

"Err...iya deh aku belikan.." ujar Akashi pasrah. Akashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri kalah dari Kise yang memang sama-sama ahli dengan jurus _puppy dog eyes_ itu seperti ukenya sendiri.

.

.

Akashi dan Kise lalu melihat-lihat kue yang di pajang di etalase dekat kasir. Aomine sendiri kembali ke mejanya tadi.

"Aku mau _cheese cake_ nya dua dan juga jus jeruk." Seru si pirang kepada penjaga cafe.

"Aku mau _blueberry cake_ dan teh hijau saja," sahut Akashi singkat.

"Selamat, tuan. Karena anda berdua adalah tamu ke 500 kami, ada hadiah khusus yang akan kami berikan untuk tuan-tuan ini," jelas salah satu penjaga yang melayani Kise dan Akashi di depan etalase tadi.

"Waaahh, hadiahnya apa_-ssu_?" tanya Kise _doki-doki_. Akashi hanya menatap lurus dengan postur berdiri yang malas.

"_Ta-daaa_~!" pelayan itu menyodorkan dua buah tiket yang masing-masing diambil satu oleh Akashi dan Kise.

"_Anoo_... ini kan t—"

"Hadiah untuk kalian adalah tiket spesial untuk dua orang satu tiket ke taman bermain. Gratis loh! Tidak perlu bayar lagi! Tapi tiketnya hanya untuk besok saja ya~!"

"Huwaaa serunyaaa! Terima kasih_-ssu_!" Kise membungkukkan badanya tanda bersyukur(?) Akashi hanya ber 'hm' ria.

"Tidak masalah kok~! Kami senang memberikannya! Jadi silakan kalian pergi dengan pasangan lelaki kalian~!" maupun Akashi dan Kise menatap pelayan itu kaget. Tahu darimana cewek itu mereka ehemhomoehem?!

"Ehehe~ insting wanita kok!" jawab si pelayan seolah tahu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Kise setelahnya. Pantas saja...fujoshi ternyata.

"Selamat menikmati! Dan oh nanti aku antar pesanannya ke meja kalian. Silakan memilih tempat duduk yang disukai ya!"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih_-ssu_! Akashi_cchi_ kita duduk dengan Aomine_cchi_ saja ya? Aku memang sengaja kesini janjian dengan Aomine_cchi_, hehehe..." Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terserah." Jawab Akashi ketus. Dan mereka pun berjalan ke meja tempat Aomine duduk. Akashi memilih duduk disebrang si remang sementara Kise di sampingnya.

"_Nee_, _nee_ Aomine_cchi_! Lihat aku dapat tiket gratis ke taman bermain untuk kita berdua! Besok kesana ya?" rajuk Kise menarik-narik cardigan hitam seragam Aomine.

"Hah? Tapi besok kan libur, Kise! Aku mau tidur..."

Kise cemberut, "_Mou_~ ayolah Aomine_cchi_! Tiketnya hanya untuk besok! Kalau besok-besok sudah pasti hangus-ssu! Kan sayang! Harga tiket taman bermain kan mahal..."

"Aku mau tidur ah pokoknya!" _keukeuh_ Aomine.

Kise menggigit bibirnya, "Ya sudah kalau begitu aku buat Aomine_cchi_ tidur selamanya saja bagaimana?" tanya Kise dengan senyum yang aduhai manis namun omongannya menusuk.

Aomine menelan ludah, "Iya Iyaa kita ke taman bermain besok! Jauhkan asbak kaca itu dari wajahku!"

"Horee~! Aomine_cchi_ baik!" seru Kise memeluk erat si pemuda redup. Akashi hanya bisa menonton pasangan di depan matanya dengan iri. Seandainya Tetsuyanya tersayang ada disini...

"Ehem!" Akashi akhirnya mengganggu pasangan kopi susu itu. Bersamaan datangnya pelayan yang memegangi hidungnya, nyaris mimisan.

"Ehehe, maaf Akashi_cchi_, keasyikan..." mereka lalu menyantap kue yang mereka pesan begitu si pelayan fujoshi tadi mengantarkannya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oi, Akashi ngapain kamu disini? Rumah dan sekolahmu kan di Kyoto," tanya Aomine sambil ngupil yang lalu di peperkan ke Kise yang terlena dengan _cheese cake_ nya. Duh kasihan Kise.

"Aku kesini mau memberi kejutan pada Tetsuya," jawabnya kalem.

"Oh, apha besyok hari spesyial buat kahlian_-ssu_?" timpal Kise dengan mulut penuh.

"Kunyah dulu baru bicara, Ryouta." Tutur si merah sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Eh~ jadi kau kesini untuk merayakan hari spesial dengan Tetsu hah?"

"Iya."

"Heeee, Akashi_cchi_ baik sekali mau repot jauh-jauh kemari," Kagum Kise. "Memangnya seperti Aomine_cchi_?" sindir Kise.

"Ah berisik kau Kise!" Aomine lalu menyomot _cheese cake_ milik Kise.

"Itu punyaku_-ssu_!" protes Kise.

"Kan masih ada satu lagi! Nanti kau gendut makan terus!"

"Aku tidak gendut! Aku semampai_-ssu_!"

"Gendut. Lihat pipimu makin tembem tuh."

"Aomine_cchi _berhenti mencubiti pipiku_-ssu_~!" pada akhirnya Akashi pun turun tangan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

"Jadi, Akashi_cchi _mau mengajak Kuroko_cchi_ ke taman bermain, besok?" tanya Kise dengan benjolan di kepala sedangkan Aomine benjol di pipi. Hasil tabokan Akashi.

"Begitulah rencanaku," ujar Akashi setelah meminum tehnya.

"Kita _double date _saja_-ssu_!"

"Hah?!"

"...?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kan lebih asyik ramai-ramai~! Pasti Kuroko_cchi _tidak akan keberatan." Kise sudah mengambil ponselnya dan menekannya berkali-kali entah ngapain.

"Aku tidak yakin, Ryouta..."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu_-ssu_?"

"Aku setuju sama Akashi! Itu ide terburuk! Mimpi buruk woi!" Aomine menolak mentah-mentah ide Kise.

"Terlambat~ Kuroko_cchi_ setuju_-ssu_!" seru Kise dengan wajah kegirangan menunjukkan ponselnya di depan wajah Akashi dan Aomine bergantian yang berisi isi pesan dari Kuroko menerima ajakan si pirang.

"Kapan kau mengabarinya?" Aomine heran pake buanget.

"Barusan_-ssu_! Memangnya Aomine_cchi_ tidak melihat aku mengeluarkan ponselku barusan?" Kise memiringkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Buset dah! Memangnya kamu sms apa cepat sekali di balas?" Aomine kepo.

"Aku bilang, Akashi_cchi _menyuruh kita dan juga Kuroko_cchi double date_ bersama di taman bermain besok_-ssu_!" Akashi seketika melotot.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kenapa bawa-bawa namaku, Ryouta?!" Akashi sudah masuk mode yandere.

Kise menelan ludah, "Ampun_-ssu_... habisnya kalau aku minta Akashi_cchi _baik-baik Akashi_cchi_ pasti menolak tanpa aku bisa menjelaskan. Jadi aku langsung bilang ke Kurokocchi..."

Kise keringat dingin saat gunting merah sudah semilimeter dari wajahnya, "La-lagipula begitu sampai disana kita bisa berpisah saja ka-kalau Akashi_cchi_ mau_-ssu_..."

Akashi menghela napas lelah, "Aku maafkan kau kali ini. Lain kali kau lakukan kau boleh memilih cara mati yang kau mau dariku..." Kise mengangguk cepat tanpa di suruh.

**Kesana kemari~ mencari alamat! Dung tek!**

"Ya, halo? Oh Tetsuya." Huanjir _ringtone_ Akashi alay abis! AoKise sampai menjedukkan kepala mereka ke meja saking syoknya.

" Aku baru mau meneleponmu. Iya kau benar. Hmm. Oke besok jam sembilan di stasiun Tokyo aku tunggu. Oke, sampai jumpa besok. Dan, oh Tetsuya... pakai baju terbaikmu." Akashi mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Kalian kenapa?" Akashi bingung melihat anak buahnya pada tepar di atas meja.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok_-ssu_!" ujar Kise memegangi jidatnya yang berdarah akibat benturan terlalu keras. Sementara nyawa Aomine terbang dengan unyunya dari mulut si pemuda.

Akashi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya di atas meja lalu beranjak, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Di stasiun Tokyo ya jam sembilan. Terlambat aku piting kalian..."

"Ah! Tunggu Akashi_cchi_! Kau kembali ke Kyoto?" sela Kise cepat sebelum Akashi berjalan.

"Jangan bodoh, Ryouta. Aku menyewa kamar di hotel dekat sini. Selamat menikmati malam terakhirmu..."

"Akashi_cchi hidoi-ssu_! Make ngancem segala..."

**Skip skip skip-ssu~!**

Keesokan harinya.

Kuroko bangun dengan kaget.

'Ah aku kesiangan!' pikirnya setelah melirik jam dinding di kamarnya pukul setengah sembilan. Secepat kilat Kuroko lalu bersiap-siap. Tidak lupa menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, serta memakai _deodorant_. Ayolah ia kan tidak ingin bau seperti Aomine!

"Nigou, ayo cepat!" Kuroko lalu menyambar jaket dari gantungan setelah memakaikan Nigou baju dan syal buatan pelatihnya ke leher Nigou dan memastikan dompet serta ponselnya berada di saku celananya, Kuroko yang biasa klemer-klemer pun lari dengan gesit menuju stasiun setelah menitipkan Nigou ke tetangganya.

.

.

.

Di stasiun.

"Mou, Kuroko_cchi_ telat-ssu!"

"Sudah kuduga dia akan bangun kesiangan..." desah Akashi.

"Ah... bosan~" keluh Aomine memutarkan bola basket di jari telunjuknya.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP CKIIITTT DUESH TRANG TRANG TRANG!_

Sesaat setelah si merah, kuning dan biru tua menyuarakan isi hati mereka, embusan angin kencang menerpa wajah mereka yang lalu diiringi dengan suara tempat sampah stasiun yang jatuh terguling.

"Sakit..." keluh seseorang mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat mengerem mendadak tadi.

Akashi, Aomine, dan Kise masih cengo.

"K-Kuroko_cchi_?!"

"Memangnya siapa lagi Kise_-kun_?" jawab Kuroko jutek.

"Tetsu, aku baru tahu larimu bisa secepat itu..." Aomine syok.

"Ah, lariku memang cepat kalau mendesak. Lari 40 yard Cuma 4.1 detik loh~" Kuroko bangga.

"_Etoo_, memangnya kau latihan darimana ah lebih tepatnya, sejak kapan kau bisa lari secepat itu_-ssu_?!" Kise makin histeris.

"Sejak negara api menyerang, Kise_-kun_..." Kuroko pasang wajah triplek. Kise mati kutu, yang lain juga tidak bisa mendukung Kise.

Krik banget alasannya.

"Tetsuya, aku rasa kau harus mengurangi jatah nonton tv mu... terutama kartun dan anime," perintah Akashi memijit keningnya yang mulai pening.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cepat ke taman bermainnya. Lebih cepat pulang, lebih cepat pula aku main basket," Aomine pun nyelonong jalan duluan.

Para uke pun mengekor dibelakang seme masing-masing.

-0-

"Huwaaaa ramainya_-ssu_!"

"Jangan norak deh, Kise_-kun_." Kuroko sudah menyeruput vanilla shake nya entah kapan belinya.

"Tch, kalau padat begini sih bakalan panjang mengantri naik wahananya..."

"..." Akashi hanya membisu.

Mereka berempat pun berjalan masuk ke gerbang taman bermain dan menyerahkan tiket mereka.

Belum seratus meter mereka masuk, seorang pria berjanggut kambing mencegat mereka.

"Maaf, kakak-kakak yang manis dan warna-warni~ kalian belum bisa lewat..."

"Hah? Maksudnya apa? Kan kita bawa tiket," protes Aomine.

"Benar_-ssu_!"

"Aku tahu itu tapi kan tiket yang kalian bawa itu tiket promo dari cafe La uno kan?"

"Wah kok om bisa tahu? Om cenayang ya?" tanya Kuroko polos. Kise dan Aomine gabruk barengan. Sementara Akashi menjedukkan kepalanya ke tiang listrik terdekat.

"Iya dong om kan hebat!" idih udah jelek narsis pula. Begitulah pikiran kompak AkaKuro dan AoKise dalam hati.

"Langsung saja ke intinya deh. Aku malas menunggu. Kau punya sepuluh detik untuk menjelaskan." Akashi yang mulai emosi diatur terus mengeluarkan senjatanya gunting ajaib.

"Aduh kakak rambut merah kok kejam sih... iya jadi begini tiket yang kalian terima memang tidak di pungut biaya apapun. Tapi bukan berarti tanpa syarat lho! Kalian harus mengikuti acara yang kami adakan sedikitnya tiga acara baru kalian boleh menaiki semua wahana disini sepuasnya~!" ujar si om-om kambing merentangkan tangannya persis di pelajaran olahraga pas SD.

"Ah, merepotkan!" Aomine meludah kesal.

"Eh?! Ini sih keburu sore nanti naiknya! Kenapa penjaga cafe tidak memberitahukan kami-ssu?!" protes Kise.

"Kan biar kejutan~" seru si om girang. "Ayo semuanya ikut aku~" Om janggut kambing pun menggiring duo sejoli kisedai. Keempatnya memancarkan aura dalam satu warna. Hitam kelam.

"Ingatkan aku membunuh penjaga cafe yang fujoshi itu ketika kita kembali," geram Akashi pelan.

"Aku setuju dengan Akashi. Nanti mayatnya kita mutilasi apa kita buang ke kali saja ya?" Aomine nimbrung. Tumben sepaham dengan Akashi.

"Lebih baik kita buang saja mayatnya ke kali. Kan lebih cepat selesai..." defak, Kuroko yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang yang di bicarakan nyambung saja dengan Aomine dan Akashi.

"Biar aku yang menarik perhatian wanita itu kalian yang beraksi sisanya," dengan kilat penuh kebencian Kise sangat mantap bicara. Duh toyong kisedai ngamuk, mbak pelayan fujoshi semoga mati bahagia ya~

-0-

"Nah, ini dia arena khusus acaranya, aku undur diri dulu selamat menikmati kakak-kakak pelangi~" dan om berjanggut mirip p*ppy itu pun menghilang di kesilauan(?)

"Pergi juga om genit sialan itu, ih _geuleuh_ euy..." Aomine tiba-tiba merinding disko.

"Aomine_cchi _kedinginan?" tanya Kise khawatir. Mengubek isi tas selempangnya Kise mengeluarkan syal berwarna biru tua kepada Aomine. "Ini syal milikmu aku kembalikan, sudah aku cuci kok! Cuaca memang masih dingin ya walaupun sudah bulan maret..." lalu si pirang mengeratkan syal itu ke leher Aomine. Yang bersangkutan _blushing_ mendadak begitu mencium aroma parfum Kise di syalnya.

"Ih Aomine_-kun ero_..." Kuroko pun mundur lima langkah dari Aomine.

"Iya ih Daiki _ero_..." Akashi ikutan mundur tapi sambil menutup hidungnya seperti kebauan. Rupanya mereka menyadari perubahan air muka Aomine yang masuk mode mesum.

"Oi, Akashi kenapa make tutup hidung segala?! Memangnya aku itu sampah apa?!"

"Kau bukan sampah Daiki... Tapi sebelas dua belas lah sama sampah," Anjir jleb banget. Aomine pun tersungkur ke tanah merasa hidupnya tidak berguna.

"Akashi_cchi hidoi-ssu_! Aomine_cchi_ itu bukan sampah! Tapi arang_-ssu_!" Tambah jleb. Aomine pun mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah dengan hinaan trio abal di depannya.

"Sudah cepat bangun Daiki! Kita harus mengikuti kontes tidak jelas ini secepatnya kalau ingin menikmati wahana yang ada!" Akashi menendangi Aomine yang terkapar suram di atas tanah.

"Kurokocchi mau pilih apa_-ssu_?" tanya si uke kuning ke uke biru muda.

"Aku juga bingung Kise_-kun_," _SRUPUUUT_ Nggak abis-abis itu minuman heran deh...

"Ah! Lihat itu Kuroko_cchi_! Ada stand _'Joget unik!'_ sepertinya menarik ayo kesana!" Kise pun menarik Kuroko dan meninggalkan seme mereka di belakang.

"Oi, Kemana Kise dan Tetsu?" tanya Aomine panik.

Akashi mengeryitkan alisnya, "Tumbenan kau panik Daiki..."

"Gimana nggak? Kalau Tetsu yang ngilang kan susah di cari! Dia itu kayak setan!" mencak Aomine.

"Kau mencariku, Aomine-kun?" muncul Kuroko di belakang si pemuda remang.

"TETSU JANGAN NGAGETIN DONG! Oi, Kise kemana?"

"Kise_-kun _ada di _stand_ itu," tunjuk Kuroko kalem.

Aomine dengan gesit menyusul si pirang untuk menyeretnya kembali.

"_Hidoi yo _Aomine_cchi_! Sakit tahu tanganku di tarik-tarik!" keluh Kise begitu mereka berempat kembali berkumpul.

"Makanya jangan keluyuran!" Aomine menyentil kening Kise dengan kesal.

"Tapi Aominecchi! Kita kan harus mengikuti acara ini kalau mau cepat naik wahana! Tadi aku coba tanya mbak-mbak yang jaga _stand_ disana menanyakan prosedur kegiatan ini_-ssu_!" Trio merah, biru tua dan biru langit menoleh penasaran.

"Jadi kita mesti apa?" tanya Aomine yang mulai gusar.

Kise menghela napas, "Katanya masing-masing pasangan harus saling bekerja sama menuntaskan tantangan yang ada di kegiatan ini. Minimal lolos tiga _stand_ baru kita bisa naik wahana taman bermain. Begitu_-ssu_..."

"Merepotkan..." gumam Akashi. Diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan kan? Aku juga tidak mau datang kesini dengan percuma," sahut Kuroko sambil menyedot _milkshake_ tersayangnya.

"Tetsuya benar. Mau tidak mau kita harus memilih _stand_ dan menyelesaikan ketiganya. Lebih baik kita pilih stand nya bersama saja biar lebih mudah mengawasi satu sama lain." Saran si merah cabe yang bukan cabe-cabean.

Kuroko berpaling ke arah Kise yang melihat sekeliling, "Kise_-kun_, tadi kau menghampiri stand joget unik itu kan?" rambut pirang Kise naik turun sebagai anggukan.

"Sepertinya menarik, kita coba itu saja yuk?" usulan Kuroko sukses membuat mata Aomine dan Akashi keluar.

"Ayo, ayo! Aku juga penasaran_-ssu_!" tanpa sempat protes Kise menarik Kuroko ke stand yang mereka datangi sebelumnya.

"Apa mereka gila?! Aku boro-boro bisa joget ih!" demo Aomine.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita susul mereka dulu." Desah Akashi yang berjalan meninggalkan Aomine di belakang.

.

.

.

Akashi dan Aomine melongo melihat uke mereka dengan serunya menggoyangkan pinggul dan bokong mereka. Aomine sibuk mengelapi hidungnya yang berdarah dan Akashi sibuk membersihkan matanya dari belek yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

Jadi setelah mendengar aturan main Joget Unik itu—yang ternyata hanya perwakilan salah satu dari sepasang kekasih yang boleh berlomba—yah walaupun menang atau tidak bukan masalah asalkan mereka bisa menghentikan acara konyol itu. Para seme menyetujui uke mereka untuk mengikuti perlombaan joget.

Kembali ke duo uke yang asyik bergoyang dengan panasnya. Ah lihat Akashi ikutan mimisan melihat Kuroko yang makin asyik bergoyang sampai jongkok-jongkok dengan pandangan melas dan mata sayu. Sungguh menggoda libido Akashi. Minta di raep itu bocah.

Kise pun tidak kalah menggoda, dengan terus ia menggoyangkan pinggul yang fleksibel itu dengan efek slow motion. Pakai mengeluarkan desahan puas pula. Aomine dengan girangnya cekikikan sambil memotret Kise berkali-kali untuk di kenang (dan di tatap) sepanjang hari dengan ponselnya.

Lima menit kemudian Kise dan Kuroko yang sukses memberi tontonan aduhai gratis untuk orang-orang sekitar dan khususnya para seme mereka sendiri—di umumkan menjadi pemenang kesatu dan kedua—menghampiri si merah dan si daki dengan tampang sumringah dan wajah penuh peluh.

"Kalian kenapa wajahnya memerah?" tanya Kise polos memiringkan wajahnya ke samping.

Akashi berdeham dan Aomine melengoskan wajahnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu kita lanjut ke _stand_ selanjutnya. Mau pilih apa nih?" tanya Aomine mengalihkan perhatian duo uke dari pertanyaan Kise.

"Daiki benar." Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Semburat merah masih tampak di wajah mereka walaupun tipis. Ih dasar tsundere. Ketularan Midorima tuh mereka.

"_Mou~_! Istirahat dulu dong sebentar! Kami capek_-ssu_!" Kise mengibas-kibaskan tangannya mencari angin mengurangi gerahnya.

"Tetsuya, ini saputangan punyaku pakai saja untuk lap keringatmu," Akashi menyodorkan saputangan cokelat miliknya ke Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Akashi_-kun_." Kuroko lalu mengelap peluh yang membanjiri wajah dan lehernya dengan saputangan Akashi.

"Itu masih basah, Tetsuya. Kalau tidak di lap nanti kau biang keringat." Akashi lalu mengambil saputangan dari tangan Kuroko untuk mengelap sendiri bagian samping leher Kuroko yang masih di lintasi peluh mengalir. Kuroko otomatis memiringkan lehernya memberi Akashi akses ke leher pucatnya.

Kise menerawang keadaan sekitar setelah pulih dari capeknya, "Habis ini main apa ya?" Pandangannya menangkap sesuatu dan Kise refleks menyipitkan matanya memastikan benda yang ia lihat. "Aomine_cchi_! Lihat itu majalah Mai_-chan limited edition_ bulan kemarin yang kau cari!" Kise menggapai Aomine yang berdiri di belakangnya sementara pandangannya masih terpaku ke depan.

"Huapah? Yang bener Kise?! Mana? Dimanaaaa?!" Aomine celingukan.

"Itu tuh di atas tiang tinggi yang buat panjat pinang itu!" tunjuk Kise dengan semangat.

"Ih asem banget ada disitu." Aomine berdecih lalu menoleh ke arah Akashi.

Akashi yang merasa di perhatikan membalas tatapan Aomine, "Apa?"

"Akashi ayo kita ke tempat panjat pinang itu. Ada majalah Mai_-chan_ langka di atasnya! Itu edisi yang aku cari sampai bengek tahuuuu!" Aomine menarik kerah baju Akashi antara meminta juga mengancam. Lalu mengguncang Akashi berkali-kali.

"Lepasin Daiki—ohok ohok."

Dengan segera Kuroko dan Kise menolong Akashi yang nyaris mati kehabisan napas karena cengkraman Aomine di kerah bajunya sangat kuat.

"Akashi_-kun_ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko khawatir melihat Akashi yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

Kuroko menghela napas lega begitu si merah mengangguk.

"Apaan sih Daiki? Kau mau membunuhku ya hah?!" Akashi mulai emosi dan mengacungkan guntingnya.

Aomine yang memang mudah marah menempelkan jidatnya dengan jidat Akashi, "Kalau aku bilang iya kau mau apa hah?"

Akashi nyengir, "Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya..." Akashi mulai melancarkan serangan guntingnya dengan cepat yang bisa di hindari dengan mudah oleh si pemuda dakian.

"Berhenti mengelak Daiki, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah bisa menang dariku," seru si merah begitu dirinya dan si biru tua berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil napas banyak.

"Siapa peduli sama lo! Pokoknya gue mau ikutan lomba itu!" Aomine masih keukeuh.

"Mou~! Sudah dong berantemnya! Kita kesini kan mau senang-senang!" teriakan membahana Kise membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka seketika.

"Kise_-kun_ benar. Melihat kalian berkelahi itu merusak mata kami saja. Malu dong di lihat orang," nasehat Kuroko yang sebenarnya sedikit menusuk hati para seme si kuning dan si biru muda.

Menoleh ke arah Akashi Kuroko melanjutkan, "Dan lagi Akashi_-kun_. Kita turuti saja mau Aomine_-kun_ ikut lomba panjat pinang itu. Di atas sana ada panci di atas sana yang aku mau kasih untuk nenekku."

Mata Akashi berkedut sementara Kise mangap dan Aomine memberi jempol kepada Kuroko karena usulnya di dukung si bayangan. Depak? Sejak kapan Kuroko doyan hunting panci? Mending gitu teflon atau kompor, lah ini... panci?

"Sudahlah Akashi, mengalah saja. Toh Tetsu juga setuju kan? Kamu nggak kasihan Tetsu apa dia pengen banget itu panci." Aomine memprovokasi Akashi yang dilema dalam hatinya.

"Aku percaya Akashi_-kun_ pasti bisa mengalahkan Aomine_-kun_ dan memenangkan panci itu untukku." Kuroko senyum tipis berniat menyemangati sang seme. Entah mengapa Akashi merasa Kuroko melakukan itu karena ingin pancinya doang.

"Baiklah aku ikut. Jangan harap kau bisa menang dariku Daiki," Akashi menggulung lengan bajunya dan berjalan duluan menghampiri _stand_ panjat pinang untuk mendaftar.

"Baiklah ayo kesana!" ujar Kuroko penuh semangat disusul si pirang.

.

.

.

"Semua siap?" teriak panitia lomba panjat pinang yang di buat ala kadarnya tidak seheboh dan sedahsyat negeri tetangga Kuroko dan kawan-kawan—tempat author tinggal. Keduanya bersyukur batang kayu yang di pakai untuk panjat pinang tersebut tidak di lumuri oleh oli karena mereka malas kotor-kotoran.

Aomine dan Akashi –yang sudah melucuti jaket dan syal serta celana panjang mereka tersisakan celana _boxer_ dan kaos biasa—mengambil ancang-ancang memanjat batang kayu yang masing-masing berada di hadapan mereka. Di belakang duo biru muda dan kuning sibuk menyemangati dengan nada kontras satu ceria melengking sampai anjing liar lari pergi yang satunya dengan nada datar dan pelan sehingga anak kecil di samping Kise jadi menangis di kira mendengar suara makhluk halus siang bolong.

"Iya siap. Bawel deh ah," keluh Aomine meregangkan bahunya lalu memeluk batang kayu siap memanjat. Akashi pun melakukan pose yang sama. Tanpa mereka ketahui diam-diam Kuroko mengambil moment langka kedua seme mereka memeluk batang kayu dengan posisi yang boleh di bilang cukup aduhai, karena sebagian paha mereka terekspos.

'_Lumayan buat bahan blackmail,'_ pikir Kuroko jahat.

Suara tembakan pistol menandai di mulianya acara memanjat Aomine dan Akashi. Keduanya bergerak amat gesit dan terlihat tanpa kesulitan. Sampai Kise pun nyaris tidak percaya bahwa mantan kapten dan pacarnya itu adalah manusia. Secara gerakan mereka menggeliat mirip annaconda gitu.

"_OH YEAAAHHH_!" teriak Aomine sok-sok an pakai bahasa inggris penuh semangat begitu melihat kaver Mai-chan tidak jauh dari jarak pandangannya.

Akashi yang tidak mau kalah menggeram begitu melihat panci yang diinginkan sang pujaan hati hanya berjarak satu jengkal tangannya. Begitu pula Aomine yang sudah cekakakan gila saking senangnya begitu meraih benda yang ia inginkan.

"BWAHAHAHAHA AKU YANG MENANG AKASHI!" teriak Aomine ke arah Akashi yang nangkring di batang kayu di sebelahnya. Perlu di catat mereka masih berada di atas batang itu karena lima detik Aomine bilang begitu Akashi baru meraih kuping panci yang ia incar.

Akashi yang kalah berdecih kesal lalu merosot turun dari pohon pelan-pelan tak lupa panci di tangan. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan Aomine yang mirip orang stres di atas.

Kakinya menapak di tanah dan matanya mencari sosok kuning-biru muda yang tadi berada di dekat batang kayu itu. Aomine segera menyusul turun begitu sadar si merah yang ia ajak tanding sudah mendarat di tanah.

"Akashi_cchi_, Aomine_cchi_! Disini_-ssu_~!" teriak Kise di pojokan taman bermain.

Akashi serta Aomine yang mengekor di belakangnya berjalan santai ke tempat para uke mereka berada.

"Ini pakaian kalian. Kami sengaja kemari supaya kalian bisa tenang dan tidak malu saat memakai ini semua_-ssu_." Kise dan Kuroko menyodorkan setumpuk jaket dan celana milik keduanya yang hanya di balas anggukan dari Akashi dan cengiran bahagia dari Aomine. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja ke kamar mandi, tapi karena merepotkan dan jauh keempatnya pun sepakat untuk memakai kembali pakaian—bagi Akashi dan Aomine—di pojokan taman yang sepi itu.

Setelah menunggu sepuluh menit Aomine maupun Akashi pun kembali ganteng persis penampilan awal mereka. Tunggu, memang Aomine itu ganteng ya?

"Aku dan Kuroko_cchi_ mau beli minuman, kalian mau apa_-ssu_?" tanya Kise.

"_Cola_."

"Eh teh." Akashi orang kaya ternyata doyannya minum es teh... hemat apa pelit sih bang?

"Oke tunggu ya_-ssu_. Kalau mau berjalan-jalan telepon aku atau Kuroko_cchi _ya, supaya tidak repot mencari kalian," saran Kise lalu keduanya menghilang di balik kerumunan orang.

.

.

.

Setelah di tinggal pergi para uke yang mengantri panjang di stand minuman, Akashi dan Aomine memutuskan berkeliling _stand-stand_ yang ada. Aomine berjalan di depan Akashi, dengan alasan takut menabrak raja setan kalau-kalau dirinya berhenti mendadak. Untungnya yang bersangkutan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Aomine berhenti melangkah dan tertegun sejenak dengan pandangan terpaku ke arah stand yang menjual makanan manis seperti cokelat dan kue kering lainnya.

"Akashi sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya si pemuda yang lebih gelap ke pemuda di belakangnya.

"Tanggal 14 Maret, kenapa memang?" tanya Akashi balik. Heran karena jarang-jarang Aomine bertanya mengenai hari maupun tanggal.

"Hmm sepertinya tanggal yang penting, tapi aku tidak ingat. Hari apa memangnya tanggal 14 Maret itu?" gumam Aomine lebih ke dirinya sendiri, namun Akashi mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Akashi mendesah, "Kau lupa ya? Hari ini kan _White Day_. Hari dimana seharusnya kau memberi cokelat balik ke setiap orang yang memberimu cokelat di hari valentine. Ryouta pasti memberimu satu kan saat _Valentine_? Hari inilah kau semestinya membalas cokelat pemberian Ryouta."

"Ah, sial aku lupa..." rutuk Aomine.

"Kau memang pacar yang buruk Daiki. Aku heran apa yang Ryouta lihat sih darimu?" urat kesal muncul di pelipis Aomine.

"Berisik ah! Memangnya kamu sudah memberikan Tetsu cokelat balasan? Ah paling-paling Tetsu nggak ngasih kamu cokelat saat _valentine_." Cibir si pemuda remang.

"Perlu kau tahu Daiki. Tetsuya memberikan cokelat _valentine_ padaku tahun ini. Dan aku berniat memberinya cokelat balasan hari ini," Akashi menekankan balik.

"Kan baru berniat, berarti belum kau kasih kan?" balas Aomine.

"Setidaknya aku sudah persiapan, tidak seperti kau yang bahkan lupa hari ini hari apa. Kasihan Ryouta..." Akashi geleng-geleng kepala prihatin.

"Berisik ah. Kise pasti bisa maklum. Aku kan memang pelupa." Bantah Aomine.

Akashi menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Begini saja Daiki. Untuk membuktikan perasaanmu itu tulus kepada Ryouta kita ikut lomba yang ada di stand itu," tangan Akashi menunjuk ke arah kiri Aomine yang terdapat papan bertuliskan: _'Adu Gombal Yahut.' _"Lalu setelahnya kita memberikan Tetsuya dan Ryouta cokelat atau kue atau apalah sebagai bukti kita membalas perasaan mereka dengan tulus. Bagaimana?"

Aomine yang memang dasarnya orang yang haus akan tantangan langsung menyeringai, "Tentu saja aku ikut. Ah, tapi aku harus beli sesuatu dulu untuk di berikan ke Kise. Kau saja yang menghubungi mereka kita dimana," Aomine lalu berlari kecil menuju stand yang menjual aneka makanan manis yang ia lihat tadi.

Setelah menelepon Kuroko keberadaan mereka, Akashi segera mendaftarkan namanya dan Aomine di _stand_ gombal tadi.

"Inget ya mbak. Kalau pacar kami datang mbak harus siap soalnya kita bakal langsung beraksi," pesan Akashi.

"Oke deh, mas!" mbak penjaga stand mengacungkan jempolnya mantap.

Kemudian keduanya menunggu Kuroko dan Kise tiba sambil berpikir keras membuat kata-kata yang akan mereka utarakan sebagai bahan gombalan nanti.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Kise dan Kuroko datang menyusul mereka setelah keduanya merasa berjamur menunggu.

"Maaf menunggu lama antriannya panjang sekali. Loh? Aomine_cchi _mana?" tanya Kise bingung padahal dua detik lalu dirinya masih melihat Aomine berada di samping Akashi tapi sekarang sudah hilang.

"Akh!" Kise memekik kaget dan sontak menjatuhkan botol minuman _cola_ milik Aomine begitu merasakan tangan besar menutup matanya dan ada embusan napas panas di sisi lehernya.

"Kise..." bisik si pemuda yang ternyata Aomine. Berkat akselerasi cepat dan refleksnya yang bagus, dengan mudah Aomine menyelinap ke belakang Kise.

"Aomine_cchi_ apaan sih? Lepas dong." Kise berusaha melepaskan tangan besar dan remang Aomine dari penglihatannya. Sayang usahanya sia-sia karena tangan Aomine satunya lagi mencengkram erat kedua tangannya.

"Kise apa yang kau lihat sekarang?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba. Kise berhenti meronta seketika. "Aku nggak bisa lihat apa-apa_-ssu_! Tangan remang Aomine_cchi _yang bau menghalangi! Gelap tahu!" dalam hati sebenarnya Aomine merasa tertohok timah panas. Namun ia mengunci perasaan itu demi melancarkan rencananya.

"Gelap kan?"

"Yaiyalah gelap! Aomine_cchi_ oon amat sih make nanyain itu lagi_-ssu_!" omel Kise.

"Sekarang kau tahu rasanya Kise. Gelap. Pikiranku langsung gelap seketika entah harus apa setiap kali kamu melihat lembut ke arahku. Senyum indahmu sukses memikat hatiku." Aomine melepas tangannya dari wajah Kise.

"Sekarang sudah terang kan?" Kise yang tersipu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Pikiranku memang gelap, tetapi hatiku merasa sangat terang saat kau mengatakan kau juga suka padaku." Aomine menyudahi gombalannya dengan mengelus pipi Kise dengan lembut.

Aomine lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya Kise yang mendengar grasak-grusuk dari Aomine pun penasaran.

"Ryouta, ini hadiah _White Day _untukmu," ujar si pemuda surai navy lembut memberikan Kise bungkusan kecil berbungkus plastik bening dengan pita putih berisi dua buah _muffin _cokelat. Kise terbelakak tidak percaya Aomine memberinya kue. Saat _White Day _pula! Harus catat di jurnal nih!

Kise menundukkan wajahnya malu dan menerima _muffin_ itu ragu-ragu sementara Aomine hanya menyengir seperti anak kecil.

Penjaga stand yang bertugas menilai gombalan mereka ikutan blushing ria melihat aksi super dari Aomine.

Di lain pihak.

"Akashi_-kun_ ini es tehnya." Seru Kuroko datar seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih Tetsuya," balas Akashi dingin seperti biasanya.

"..."

"..."

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi. Kepala biru itu sedikit terangkat untuk menatap balik kolam merah dan emas Akashi.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku lebih suka menatap langit siang hari daripada langit senja di sore hari, Tetsuya?" Kuroko menggeleng. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia membalasa ketus seperti hal normal yang ia lakukan. Namun ia pengamat yang baik. Dan Kuroko tahu Akashi sedang berusaha menggombali dirinya. Maka dari itu ia tidak aka merusak suasanya yang sudah Akashi buat.

"Karena langit siang hari yang cerah itu mengingatkan aku akan dirimu. Warna _cerulean blue_ yang terhampar luas di angkasa itu senada dengan warna suraimu itu. Dan jika aku menatap langit lebih lama, dengan mudah aku bisa membayangkan iris biru cerahmu itu di atas langit yang bersih tanpa jejak awan." Hati Kuroko menghangat mendengar pernyataan tulus Akashi yang berupa gombalan itu.

"Jarang-jarang Akashi_-kun_ bergombal," goda Kuroko dengan senyum simpul.

"Aku akan menggombalimu kapanpun kau mau, tapi sayangnya aku bukan maniak kata-kata sok puitis," Akashi merogoh sesuatu dari tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa lalu mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat berukuran 20cmx20cm berhiaskan pita putih yang sewarna dengan kotaknya. Eh buset, mau atuh di kasih cokelat segede gitu juga...

"Balasanku untuk cokelatmu di hari _valentine_ bulan lalu," sahut Akashi lembut menyodorkan cokelat itu di depan dada Kuroko.

"Terima kasih Akashi_-kun_," sahut Kuroko dengan senyum lembut. Semburat pink tipis nampak di kedua pipi porselennya.

"GYAAAAA EMAK TOYONG INI PASANGAN HUMU PADA SO SUIT AMAT!" teriakan maha dahsyat dari sang penjaga _stand_ yang menonton adegan gratis dari AoKise dan AkaKuro tiba-tiba membuat semua yang mendengar memekik kaget dan mbak itu langsung histeris.

"KALIAN BERDUA LULUS. UGH POKOKNYA SKORNYA SAMA. SINI SAYA STAMPEL KARTUNYA!" teriak mbak penjaga stand itu masih nggak nyelow. Beruntung Kise dengan cepat sadar dari kekagetannya dan memberikan kartu mereka untuk di stampel.

"_Yoshaaa_! Dengan ini kita bisa naik wahana—"

_SYUUUUTTT..._

Sesaat Kise berteriak bahagia seluruh listrik yang ada di taman bermain itu padam. Aomine dan Kuroko langsung pasang wajah suram, sementara urat-urat wajah Akashi sudah nampak dan terlihat ia berusaha menahan marahnya.

—sepuasnya _-ssu_..." Kise langsung jatuh terpuruk ke tanah dan mencakar semen tempatnya berpijak.

"YANG BENAR SAJA/YANG BENAR SAJA_-SSU_!" teriak keempatnya membahana hingga bumi berguncang cukup lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**-Omake-**

Kise menerima _Muffin_ pemberian Aomine ragu-ragu, "Terima kasih Aomine_cchi_..." Keduanya diam sesaat.

"Nee, Aomine_cchi _kau tahu apa persamaanmu dengan panci yang Kuroko_cchi _pegang saat ini?" Aomine mengeryitkan dahinya. Apa hubungannya coba dirinya dengan panci hina hasil panjat pinang itu? Nggak hina juga kali Mine...

"Hah? Mana aku tahu. Lagian mana rela aku disamain sama benda mati," protes Aomine.

Kise tertawa lepas mendengarnya, "Ya tapi kalian itu sama loh. Tekstur luar panci itu dingin persis dengan sikap Aomine_cchi _yang selalu cuek dan dingin itu. Tapi kalau panci itu di panaskan badan panci yang tadinya dingin bisa menghangat_-ssu_. Sama seperti Aomine_cchi _yang akan langsung menjadi hangat dan membara begitu kau menemukan apa yang kau sukai."

Aomine tidak tahu apakah ia harus menangis terharu atau marah mengenai ucapan Kise barusan.

-0-

"Terima kasih Akashi_-kun_," sahut Kuroko dengan senyum lembut. Semburat pink tipis nampak di kedua pipi porselennya.

"Akashi_-kun_, apa kau tahu persamaanmu dengan cokelat ini?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menyeringai, "Walaupun warna cokelat itu gelap dan tidak menarik dan memiliki tekstur keras, tapi cokelat ini manis. Sama sepertiku yang terlihat galak di luar tetapi aku memilik sifat manis bukan?"

Tebakan Akashi sukses membuat Kuroko cemberut karena gombalannya gagal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beneran Tamat**

* * *

**Extremely long Author's note: **

**Buahahahahaahaha fic apaan ini saya juga gatau. Ini udah lumayan membusuk di folder dan saya coba terusin di tengah kegalauan saya yang nggak punya ide buat nulis script teater... T^T duh mampus dah besok mana kumpul lagi. Au ah bodo amat *nari salsa* ini fic niatannya buat ultah Kuroko januari kemarin. Tapi karena webe saat itu jadi saya postpone dan saya jadiin white day fic deh~ soal white day kalo salah saya mohon maaf ya m(_ _)m**

**Soal omake sengaja saya buat Aomine di samain dengan panci sementara Akashi dengan cokelat. Biar enak aja (dan nggak menimbulkan korban jiwa juga sih) kan kesian kalo Kuroko di rajam gunting Akashi...**

**Jangan harap cerita mengharukan dari saya ya. Soalnya saya bisanya bikin fic model gini. Dan saya tau saya seharusnya Hellatus, tapi saya galau mau ngapain dan mood nonton film nya buat cari inspirasi script ilang makanya saya lari kesini. Jadi ya kemungkinan besar saya Hellatus lagi sampe dapet ide dan mood nyelesain draft aokise saya yang menumpuk.**

**Salah satu yang masuk list draft fic saya bertemakan kisedai ya itu yang Kisedai buka puasa sama sekuel dari Ketika Terjadi Gempa. But like I told you before i'm busy with college and that writer's block got in my way. Can't be helped...**

**Makasih banyak yang udah mampir baca. Saya tunggu hinaan dan caci maki untuk saya di kotak ripiu :')**


End file.
